Edventure
100px-RW_Shiva.JPG|Shiva, the main Ice Aeon and one of the most beautiful Summons on Gaia. 150px-Ffviii-ifrit.jpg|Ifrit, the main Fire Aeon with a flaming temper to match. 152px-Avatar_leviathan_large.jpg|Leviathan, the main Water Aeon and one of the most protective of his domain, the sea. 200px-RW_Ramuh.jpg|Ramuh, the main Electricity Aeon and one of the wisest, regularly becoming a mentor to Summoners he favours. 300px-Bahamut_FFVIII.jpg|Bahamut, the main Light Aeon and the powerfullest of all known Summons. 130px-Titan_RW.jpg|Titan, the main Earth Aeon and one of the strongest Summons ever, his strength only daunted by Bahamut's. 225px-Garudaffxi.jpg|Garuda, the main Air Aeon and also one of the fastest Summons on Gaia. 120px-Carbuncle11-o.png|Carbuncle, one of the lesser Nature Aeons and also the most timid one. Considered very cute. 120px-Jinn.jpg|Djinn, one of the lesser Fire Aeons and a very stubborn, annoying one. 180px-Ffu-typhoon.jpg|Typhone, one of the lesser Air Aeons and one of the most secretive, yet poignant, Summons. 200px-FFVIII-Phoenix.jpg|Phoenix, one of the lesser Fire Aeons and a graceful, benevolent avian. 200px-VIIIAlexander.jpg|Alexander, one of the lesser Light Aeons and the patron guardian Summon of Areth. 140px-Aquarius.jpg|Aquarius, one of the lesser Water Aeons and a swift, aggressive one. 140px-RWIxion.jpg|Ixion, one of the lesser Electricity Aeons and a valiant cavalry horse. 230px-Fenrir_ff11.jpg|Fenrir, one of the lesser Ice Aeons and patron of the Fenrir Elves. Said to guard the North. "Edventure" is a fanfiction written by LucasBravvus97 on fanficiton.net. The summary is "A normal summer's day takes a strange turn, as the kids are sucked into a strange fantasy world! There they learn that they are the Chosen Ones, and must save the world of Gaia from darkness and evil. But it won't be an easy job..." Although it's not completed, the author would recomend that all readers of this page go read the story first (So you understand it better). Thanks! Characters *Heroes! *'Eddward (also Edd/Double D) Cardsworth' Appearance: '''Normally, Edd wears his trademark black sock-like ski hat, a red t-shirt, the colour of fire, grape-purple shorts, red socks that go to his mid calf, and light blue Nikes. Sticking out from underneath his hat at the back are three dark, dark brown hairs, and his eyes are two sea blue orbs. In the Edventure series, he wears an orange tunic, with a red crystal design in the torso area, dark-blue shorts, and brown hiking boots. ' '''Job Class: '''In the Edventure series, Edd is a "Knight", and he excells at protecting his comrades and friends. He has average Attack, high Defence and high Speed. He has high Magic Attack and Magic Defence, and high Magic Power. '''Weapon': Edd wields a silver sword, but he later obtains a diamond sword (Excalibur). He also wields a red and golden shield, but he later gets a diamond shield. Bio: 'Edd is a good friend and listener. He is caring and helpful, while also logical and reasonable. Though he isn't physically strong, he makes up for it with his mind, such as plans and strategies, although he is a keen trampolinist along with Zoe. He was born on the 19th March 1997. He is the Chosen One of Fire: "''Dealing peace and justice wherever you travel". He is probably the main protagonist of the series. 'First Appearance: '''Edventure Chapter One: "The Edventure Begins!" *'Zoe Cardsworth Appearance: 'Normally, Zoe wears a rose-pink dress that falls to her knees. A pearly white bow is around her chest, and two strands over her shoulder hold up the dress. She wears two pink pumps, the same colour as her dress, and she has medium blonde hair, falling straightly to her elbows, with a fringe around the right half of her face, and pale sky-blue eyes. In the Edventure series, she wears a light-pink dress that falls halfway between her knees and waist. It has frilly edges, and two over-the-shoulder strands hold it up. She also wears light pink plimsolls, similiar to ballet shoes. '''Job Class: '''In the Edventure series, Zoe is a "Sage". By far the most powerful Mage (from Earth and as a Chsoen One) in the story, she has average Speed and Defence, though weak Attack. However, she has high Magic Attack and Magic Defence, and has an unlimited supply of Magic Power: a downside is that she learns her attacks slower than other Mages, but her attacks are more powerful. '''Weapon: '''Zoe wields a long, ebony-white staff, fashioned of oak wood (Heavilina). It has a small, perceftly shaped crystal embedded in it's tip, light-blue in colour. '''Bio: '''Zoe is kind, caring and cheerful, and is an agony-aunt and cooking advisor on the school newspaper. She loves cooking and tasting new cuisines in her spare time, and she works off any spare flab by trampoling. Zoe also suffers from regular nosebleeds; she usually gets one a day, though it has calmed down since hse got older. She was born, like her twin brother Edd, on the 19th March 1997. She is the Chosen One of Water: "''With wisdom as vast as the sea, and bringer of tranquility to all". 'First Appearance: '''Edventure Chapter One: "The Edventure Begins!" *'Eddy Johnston Appearance: Normally, Eddy wears a sunflower yellow t-shirt, with a purple collar and sleeve edges, with a vertical red stripe going down the right side. His pants are light blue, and he wears red Nikes. He has three dark brown hairs (though he later ontains a full head of dark brown hair), and dark-teal eyes. In the Edventure series, he wears a yellow tunic, with river-blue shorts and a vermillion scarf around his neck, a brown leather belt, with many pockets and holsters, and pilot goggles resting on his forehead. He wears red boots, and brown fingerless gloves. Job Class: In the Edventure series, Eddy is a "Thief", so his speciality is finding things and opening locked doors. He has average Attack but low Defence, and high Speed. He has average Magic Attack, but low Magic Defence, and high Magic Power. Weapon: 'Eddy wields a lethally sharpened knife/dagger, fashioned from a compound of steel and adamantite (Gladys Touch). It is around seven inches long, with a small, jewel encrusted handle. '''Bio: '''Eddy is cunning, selfish and greedy, but he ''allegedly ''has a soft spot for Rebecca. He adores scamming and jawbreakers, and also has a secret passion for mechanics and model-making (Who knew?). He was born on the 12th May 1997. He is the Chosen One of Light: "''With unimaginable cunning, skill and speed". 'First Appearance: '''Edventure Chapter One: "The Edventure Begins!" *'Ed Baxter Appearance: Normally, Ed wears his trademark murky-green jacket, red-and-white striped t-shirt, baggy dark-turquoise pants and black Converses. He has a fiery-red buzz-cut, and nut brown eyes. In the Edventure series, he wears a bronxe cone-shaped helmet, with two large, curved alabaster horns at the side, and two electric-blue circles designs on the back and front. He wears an electric-blue tunic, with black leather pants. He wears a large bronze armour breastplate, bronze boots and bronze gloves and gauntlets. Job Class: 'In the Edventure series, Ed is a "Viking", which means that he speacilises in heavy attacks. He has very high Attack and Defence, but low Speed. He has average Magic Power and Magic Defence, and low Magic Attack. '''Weapon: '''Ed's weapon of choice is a large, heavy battle-axe (Bloodlust) fashioned out of oraclium and painted with scarlet pigment. '''Bio: '''Ed is kind and cheerful 24/7, and he loves comic books and vintage monster movies: but he is also quite dim-witted. He was born on the 9th January 1997. He is the Chosen One of Metal: "Trusting, strong and loyal. ''You always help everybody, even strangers." '''First Appearance: Edventure Chapter One: "The Edventure Begins!" *'Rebecca Cardsworth' Apperance: '''Normally, Rebecca wears a forest-green top that ends just below her navel. One strap is loosely wrapped around her neck, holding up the top. Her skirt is knee length, coffee brown in colour, and her heelless Ugg’s are a much darker brown. In the Edventure Series, she wears a black-and-white striped dress, a black cardigan and black pumps. Her hair is sunny blonde, more vibrant than her cousin's, Zoe. It is shoulder length, and curves downwards into the hollow of her neck. Her irises are grass-green. '''Job Class: '''In the Edventure series, Rebecca is a "Black Mage", meaning she speacilises in Black (Offensive) magic. She has average Attack, high Speed and low Defence, with high Magic Attack and Magic Power, but average Magic Defence. '''Weapon: '''Rebecca's rod (Midnight) is her beloved weapon. It is fashioned of black marble, with ornate gold stripes curling upwards around it, from the base. At the top is a symmetrical marble orb, gold in colour, with two black mythril wing-like protrusions either side of it. '''Bio: Rebecca is cheerful and sporty, and loves dancing and playing volleyball. She is also a trainee golfer, although she is atrocious at it. Her birthday is 10th August 1997, and she is the Chosen One of Psychic: "To sense what other‘s cannot sense, and to crave knowledge." First Appearance: 'Edventure Chapter One: "The Edventure Begins!" *'Nazz Greene Appearance: '''Normally, Nazz can be seen wearing a simple black H&M t-shirt and a cotton-white takn top over it. She wears dark lavender-purple pants as well as ordinary black plimsolls. When in the world of Gaia, Nazz has a similar dress to Zoe's: hers is lilac-purple with white stripes, and there is a lavender-purple ribbon in the centre. She also wears lilac ballet plimsolls, with darker soles. Her bright blonde hair is in a bob, though when she is in cheerleading or on Gaia, it goes into two short ponytails on either side of her skull. '''Job Class: In the "Edventure Series", Nazz is a Rodan Mage, meaning that she can learn both White and Black magic. She has average Attack, average Speed and high defense, with high Magic Attack, low Magic Defense and high Magic Power. Weapon: 'Nazz's signature weapon is a white wooden staff (Starlight) with a deep purple crystal located at the point of the staff. Around the staff are violet-purple ribbons, and the staff is about three-quarters of Nazz's height in length. '''Bio: '''Nazz is smart and peppy, and is a talented cheerleader at Peach Creek Junior High. She loves helping others and babysitting young kids, and she is a big fan of fashion; in her spare time, she designs and makes outfits for her and her girl-friends to wear. Her birthday is 22nd May 1997, and she is the Chosen One of Nature: "''Kind and caring to the world and others, understanding them." 'First Appearance: '''Edventure Chapter One: "The Edventure Begins!" *'Rolf Austinheim Appearance: When at home, Rolf choice of clothing is a dirty-yellow t-shirt, with a singular, thick red stripe going around the middle, vibrant-blue jeans and red Converses with yellow soles. While on Gaia, Rolf wears a sleeveless blue tunic and light blue pants, with a black belt and headband on his person. He wears brown fingerless gloves and when in a building is barefoot, although he does wear wooden, clumpy sandals outside. His tanned skin is walnut-brown, and he has cropped deep-blue hair as well as chestnut-brown eyes. Rolf is also very muscular. Job Class: 'In "Edventure", Rolf is a "Monk, " which means that his favourite and most effective kind of combat is hand-to-hand. Rolf has high Attack, high Defence, average Speed, low Magic Attack, high Magic Defence and low Magic Power. '''Weapon: '''As he is a Monk, Rolf does not have a weapon. However, in the early chapters of "Edventure," Rolf will recieve a pair of sparkling aluminium bracers (Graze Bracers). '''Bio: '''Rolf is an immigrant from a small Eastern European country that has lots of strange customs of traditions. As he isn't that good at English, Rolf frequently refers to himself as "the Son of a Shepherd". In his spare time, Rolf either hangs out with Kevin or Michael or he does work on his family farm. His birthday is 28th November 1996 (making him the oldest kid in the cul-de-sac) and he is the Chosen One of Earth: " A steady rock to support your friends, with unrivalled strength."'' 'First Appearance: '''Edventure Chapter One: "The Edventure Begins!" *'Kevin Alston Appearance: Usually, Kevin wears a jade-green jumper, with dark black shorts. He has black Nikes, and a red-and-black baseball cap placed in a backwards posistion on his head. As a Chosen One, Kevin wears a light green tunic, with brown shorts and black, lace-up hiking boots. He has chesnut brown/red hair, and he has dark blue eyes. Job Class: 'In "Edventure", Kevin is a "Knight", like Edd; unlike Edd, he excells at being on the attack, rather than protecting. He has high Attack and Speed, with average Defence. He has average Magic Attack and Magic Defence, and high Magic Power. '''Weapon: '''Kevin has a silver sword like Edd, though he later gets an oralcium one (Masamune). He also has a blue and silver shield, which obtains an oralcium update. '''Bio: '''Kevin is sporty and athletic, and he is on the school football, baseball, basketball and soccer teams. He is a smart student, though he treats people who annoy him (like the Eds) harshly. However, he is trying to stop this to stay on Zoe's good side. His birthday is 15th February 1997, and he is the Chosen One of Electricity: "''With strength and speed to help you protect those dear to you." '''First Appearance: Edventure Chapter One: "The Edventure Begins!" *'Jimmy Tilton' *'Sarah Baxter' *'Jonny Maime' *'Lee Kanker' *'May Kanker' *'Marie Kanker' *'Michael Parkinson' *'Jennifer Goldton' *'Elle Goldton' *'Lindsay Oakham' Villians/Bosses *'Faith' Appearance: '''Faith's robe is long, as it covers her feet, and it is made of black and grey material; her shoes are extremely black pumps. Faith is tall and has light blonde hair, which falls to her hips, and cruel eyes with black irises. '''Job Class: Currently, it is unknown if Faith has a Job Class. However, she is known as an "Archdemon". Weapon: Faith's long-time weapon is the Trident of Power. It is as tall as Faith, and its handle is made from black ebony coated with invisible liquid Miasma, so that any who touch it (apart from its owner, Faith) are burned wherever they touched it. The handle is fashioned from bones of the deceased who are in the Underworld, and it constantly grows with a dark-purple fire (Dark Fire). Bio: Faith is a high-ranking demon in the Underworld, and she is cruel, manipulative, uncaring, sadistic and extremely unloyal (except to 5 unknown people). Faith has been ordered by her master to eliminate the Chosen Ones so that they can't save Gaia from darkness. It is unknown how old Faith is, though she has been said to look like a twenty-year old woman,and her Element is "Darkness". First Appearance: '''Edventure Chapter One: "The Edventure Begins!" '''Boss Fight: '''Chapter ? '''Weakness': '? *'The Swarm Appearance: Usually, The Swarm takes on the appearance of a human silhouette, its skin black as the deepest, darkest reaches of space, with bright yellow eyes. Job Class: None; The Swarm is a devoted servant of Faith, although it could be known as an "Assasin", though this is debatable as it never leaves Faith's side. Weapon: Itself. Bio: '''The Swarm is a monstrous, evil entity that is, somehow, connected to Faith's being. It feeds on the souls of the dead, but rather than consuming them, it absorbs waste energy produced from souls that Faith can't use. The Swarm is a shapeshifter, as it can take on any form it wishes; however, it usually takes on the form of a human, and it is always, no matter what form, a pure-black silhouette with bright-yellow eyes. The Swarm can also split its soul, so that it can take on two forms at once. Generally, The Swarm is used by Faith for mass murders, as shown in Edventure Chapter Nine: "The Miasma Crystal", when it slaughtered a horde of Goblins. '''First Appearance: '''Edventure Chapter Nine: "The Miasma Crystal." '''Boss Fight: Chapter ? (Presumably the same Chapter that Faith is fought in) Weakness: ? (Presumably the same weaknesses as Faith) *'The Basilisk' Appearance: The Basilisk is a huge serpent, roughly as long as three playing fields and as thick as a double-decker bus (the bus' height, not width). Thousands of emeral-green scales, all varying in tone and tint, cover its body, while rows of sabre-sharp, swampy-green scales run down its spine, ending in a cocoon-like rattlesnake tail. It has peircing burgandy eyes and lots of sharp, venom-coated teeth in its maw. The Basilisk has one normal tongue in its mouth, and several tiny snakes as well, which all writhe around the normal tongue. Between the Basilisk's two eyes is a normally closed eye, which, when open, is bloodshot with an unnaturally bright orange iris. Job Class: '''Monster Level 10: Boss. '''Weapon: '''Its teeth, eye and body. '''Bio: '''The Basilisk is a huge snake monster that, along with the rest of its race, has been extinct for centuries. The one that Faith summoned to fight the Chosen Ones was hatched from a preserved egg that Faith had found in a tiny, barren island near Gaia's South Pole. The Basilisk has a very large appetite, and is constantly looking for things to eat; its favourites foods are Great Roc and Volcanic Eels, both of which are fairly common monsters in present Gaia. Though to a translation error, the Basiliskus, a bird-serpent monster, became known as the Basilisk, as the real creature had already been dead for several centuries. The Basilisk's third, normally closed eye is capable of paralyzing any who are unfortunate to see it, resulting in their deaths also. '''First Appearance: '''Edventure Chapter Seven: "Assault on the ''AS ''Areth!" '''Boss Fight: '''Chapter it appeared in. '''Weakness: The Basilisk is a Nature-Water monster, so Fire and Electricity attacks are effective against it. The Basilisk has high defence, so physical attacks don't do much damage. Races *'Humans' Description: '''Humans are the most widespred species on Gaia. Traditionally, the head of a country is a human, and this is correct in all Kingdoms. Humans, thanks to their average stats, have the potential to be anything, from Mage to Warrior. Usually, humans are farmers and busy-workers, and are some of the most creative and productive species on the planet. Though usually peaceful, humans can be very proud or over-ambitious, and this can provoke wars or conflicts. Thankfully, there has been no wars on Gaia for the past 1300 years, thanks to a succesful line of human monarchs in the varying kingdoms. '''Lifestyle & Culture: Humans tend to settle in large numbers, and are capable of building large cities. Humans are generally peaceful and fun, an care about their enviroment. The different cultures and traditions for humans depends on their area of origin. Humans are associated with the Element of Light. Notable Humans: ' *The Chosen Ones, human kids from Peach Creek, Earth. *King Edward, current King of Areth. *The Sages, a group of powerful Mages who govern the Elemental laws on Gaia. *Taileia, a scholar who helped to trian the Chosen Ones and also helped them gain their Jobs. *'Floranuss ''' '''Description: The Floranuss are possibly one of the most peaceful races on Gaia, never provoking or initiating conflicts; this is because they, typically, are not a strong race. Floranuss, as a result of their stats, are more suited to Mages or long-range attack Jobs, like Archers. They make excellent farmers, and are the race most tuned in with the world. They are, as a whole, very environmentally aware, and are very against pollution or damage to Gaia. The Floranuss are excellent botanists, and they also have the unique abiltiy to make plants grow faster, as well as cross-breeding them with other species. Magic Magic is a common feature in the "Edventure" universe. People who use Magic are called Mages, and there are five kinds of Mage: White Mage (White Magic) Black Mage (Black Magic) Rodan Mage (White & Black Magic) Summoner (Summoning Magic) Sage (White, Black & Summoning Magic) White Magic: Level 1: '''Nature, Water, Air, Cure, Poisona '''Level 2: '''Time, Light, Psychic, Silenca, Libra '''Level 3: Natura, Watera, Aira, Cura, Sleepna Level 4: '''Tima, Lighta, Psycha, Haste, Protect '''Level 5: '''Naturaga, Wateraga, Airaga, Curaga, Teleport '''Level 6: '''Timaga, Lightaga, Psychaga, Reflect, Esuna '''Level 7: '''Naturaja, Wateraja, Airaja, Curaja, Stona '''Level 8: '''Timaja, Lightaja, Psychaja, Mini, Toad '''Level 9: '''Holy, Protecta, Hasta, Arise, Raise '''Level 10: '''Ascend '''Black Magic: Level 1: '''Fire, Electricity, Ice, Poison, Sleep '''Level 2: '''Earth, Space, Dark, Sap, Blind '''Level 3: Fira, Electra, Ica, Screech, Mimic Level 4: '''Eartha, Spaca, Darka, Silence, Sleepa '''Level 5: '''Firaga, Electraga, Icaga, Break, Shade '''Level 6: '''Earthaga, Spacaga, Darkaga, Drain, Erase '''Level 7: '''Firaja, Electraja, Icaja, Breakaga, Shadaga '''Level 8: '''Earthaja, Spacaja, Darkaja, Confuse, Silenca '''Level 9: '''Warp, Death, Flare, Meteor, Destroy '''Level 10: '''Descend '''Summoning Magic: Aeons: Nature: Violade (Offence), Carbuncle (Defence), Sylphine (Defence & Offence) Fire: Ifrit (O'), Djinn ('D), Phoenix (O & D) Water: Leviathan (O'), Mermaid ('D), Aquarius (D & O) Electricity: Ramuh (O'), Ixion ('D), Tiamat (O & D) Air: Garuda (O'), Typhone ('D), Sanpra (D & O) Earth: Titan (O'), Gnaeus ('D), Brickija (O & D) Psychic: Demety (O'), Lornx ('D), Zidinia (D & O) Ice: Shiva (O'), Ecko ('D), Fenrir (O & D) Light: Bahamut (O'), Ultimette ('D), Alexnder (D & O) Dark: Gigas (O'), Shamile ('D), Dorpheon (O & D) Time: Madeen (O'), Sammi ('D), Atombia (D & O) Space: Diobleen (O'), Utigo ('D), Renfre (O''' '''& D) Eonns: Nature: '''Liloon '''Fire: '''Embrus '''Water: '''Aquielle '''Electricity: '''Stormbrir '''Air: Arianna Earth: '''Roxas '''Ice: '''Diamte '''Psychic: Pyliss Light: '''Holygus '''Dark: '''Lunetta '''Time: '''Watcar '''Space: Shuttierie Note: 'All Aeons and Eonns have two moves that can be harnessed by Summoners. There are two types of moves: '''Offence '('''O) and Defence '('D). Aeons are sorted by what kind of moves they have: e.g. Shiva, an Ice Aeon, is an Offence Summon. Both her moves are attack, like "Diamond Dust." Carbuncle, a Nature Aeon, is a Defence 'Summon, as both his moves are support, like "'Ruby Light." Eonns harness both types, as each Eonn has one Offence '''move and one '''Defence move. Espers, the third type of Summons, are unique; each Human has an unique Esper, which can be called upon at times of great need. Plot Category:Fan-Fiction